Love Only yourself, but what about me?
by Axel-TheFlurryOfDancingFlames
Summary: Isabella has dreams that torment her past,but what happens when those memories tear back into her life and destroy what peace she once had
1. Chapter 1

_I sat alone in the little tree swing with my stuffed rabbit,old and torn.I was alone,since my closest friends Temari and Kankuro left to go home and I didn't want to go home yet.I saw a little boy with red hair and a teddy bear walking twords the swing looking down at the ground and sniffling like he had been crying.I stood up and walked infront of him and bent down to look at his face."excuse me.but who are you?"I asked and he looked up,tears in his eyes and it looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.I smiled trying to make him feel better"I-I'm Gaara sabaku"He said quietly and wiped his eyes."I'm Isabel Shuichi."I said and stood up he was just as tall as me.All of a sudden he started to attack me with sand,like it was a hand or something and he looked scared.I fell backwards,not affected or scared it just hurt."I-I..what did I do wrong?"I asked quietly and a giant hand flew twords me but someone jumped infront of me and it hit her."Gaara-sama please,calm down!"She spoke softly and he looked up at her"Yashamaru..."He whispered and went back to normal I stood up dusting myself off and frowning."I don't know what I did wrong!"I said and ran away to my house._

_About an hour later someone knocked on my door and I opened it barely it was Gaara."I'm sorry about earlier,it hurt right?here this is ointment,use it if you want"He said and he was that cute innocent little boy I met at the beginning as he held up a brown bag innocently over his face.I smiled and opeend my door all the way"do you want to come in,and help me?"I asked and he looked at me in disbilief."you don't hate me...or think I'm a monster?"He asked and I shook my head."nope!"I said grinning.He came in and helped me apply the ointment on my cut up arms and hands.I smiled then he leaned in real close and put some on the side of my face then pulled back."you had a cut on your cheek."He told me and I nodded."so um..what did I do to make you mad at me?"I asked innocently and he looked shocked.I smiled looking at his pale blue eyes"well I'm sorry,for whatever I did"I said and he shook his head."no it's not like that you didn't do anything wrong...you see I have this thing inside me and it took over"He said frowning and waited for something, what I don't know but he squeezed his eyes shut.After a few seconds he peeked one eye open and looked at me confused"you're not gonna yell and call me a freak and throw me out?"He asked and I shook my head smiling."I don't care if you have a demon in you I want to be your friend"I said geniunely and he smiled hugging me.I laughed as we both played around and we took a few pictures together.He stopped when he looked at the clock on the wall."I gotta go Isabel-san,seeya around"and I waved bye as he walked out the door then ran and with that he was gone. _

_I jumped up and ran out the door and ran till I stopped because I found him and he was being attacked by a sand nin. I shrunk back behind the corner as he started using the sand again and fought back yelling things about him being a monster.Then he lost it,wrapping a huge hand made of sand around the sand nin and squeezing them till blood shot everywhere and they fell on the ground.He walked over and pulled the cloth off the persons face and fell back"yashamaru"he whispered and I stopped listening because of how scared I was.All of a sudden the sand surrounded him and went to his forhead over his left eye then it stopped and he was crying."love only yourself,and fight only for yourself."he said tears streaming down his face.I walked twords him and held out the bag."umm...G-Gaara-sama...you forgot your ointment at my house"I said quietly,hiding behind the bag.he turned to me and looked ashamed."I-Isabel-san-""no,I told you I didn't care if you had a demon inside you.I still want to be friends"I said quietly.He looked at me completely and utterly shocked,I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek then pulled back.Someone grabbed me around the waist and the next thing I knew I was being drug off"GAARA!!"I cried out but the person drug me away, no matter how much I resisted._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, nor any of the charactors but Gaara-sama can own me-

I shot up,wiping a bit of sweat off my forehead and looked around I was in my lonely apartment in konoha.that was 6 years ago I'm 12 now and I haven't seen Gaara-sama since that day the only thing I had to remind me he was real was the little brown bag with ointment in it and a couple other things.My mother had drug me off and brought me to Konoha village but died soon after from cancer I recently graduated and am a genin.today I have to begin the chunin exams. I'm in a three man squad with Naruto and Shikamaru.I sighed sitting up and looking in the mirror.Long messy lavender hair was spread all over my shoulders.I brushed it and pulled it into a loose ponytail and looked at myself again,wrinkled black wading pants,twisted black shortsleeve shirt and fishnet sleeves,green eyes full of sleep and excitement while holding back a great sadness,soft pale skin,long pale hands with black chipped fingernail polish on the short cut nails.I sighed fixing my clothes and slid on my shoes,walking out the door.It was still kindly dark maybe 6 or 6:30.I walked to the training grounds and started some last minute(or whatever you wanna call it) training.I was working on my taijutsu,and I must've been blowing off some real steam cuz someone's hand grabbed mine and pulled me to face them,that's when I noticed my hands were bleeding.

"hey Kakashi-Sensei"I said queitly while pulling my hands back he pulled my hands to him and got out bandages,wrapping my bleeding hands.I also noticed it was bright outside,it looked like it was around 10 or 11 now.I slid down the side of a tree,sitting on the ground with my arms hanging over either side of my knees.He kneeled infront of me"what's wrong,Isabel-san?"He asked serious and I noticed that I was bleeding through the bandages.I sighed and shook my head."nothing"I said and he lost the dull look and replaced it with a one of seriousness and concern."what's bothering you,Isabel-san?"He asked a little frustraited."I said it's nothing Kaka-sensei I'm just stressed about the chunin exams I really don't want to fail,I've worked so hard and I don't want to make a fool of myself"I said looking down.He sighed and moved to sit beside me."Isabel-san,you're working yourself too hard,you're going to injure yourself and then you'll be unable to even take part in the chunin exams this year."he said looking up at the sky then turning ot look at me."listen,I know you've been through alot,and this is really important to you.your dream to become a great ninja but you're pushing yourself too har--eh?Isabel-san are you listening to me?"Kaka-sensei was preeching to me about over working myself and I listened but started back on my taijutsu"yes Kaka-sensei I'm listening,but I need to train to become stronger!!"I tried to get him to understand."but if do anymore you'll injure yourself!!"He said and I yelped because blood started seeping through the bandages.I looked where I had been punching and saw there was a huge splotch of blood all over where I had been hitting it.I cried out in pain when Kaka-sensei grabbed my hands and unwrapped the bandages.My hands were bruised and bleeding from the impact it looked horrible and sickening.He diverted his gaze to my face."Isabel-san how long have you been at this?"he asked and I looked up at him"since around 6 or 6:30 I think"I said sheepishly as he finished re-wrapping my hands only a thicker layer of bandages this time.He let go of my hands and enviloped me in a hug."Isabel you can't keep doing this to yourself"He said and he was crying."you're going to kill yourself!"He choked out through his sobs.I hugged him back and he slowly stopped crying and let go of me I did the same."Kakashi,I'm sorry"I whispered and he nodded."I won't work myself as hard anymore I promise"I said and the next thing I knew I was being mauled by a blonde haried,blue eyed ball of enerygy also know as

"NARUTO!!!!"I yelled as we both hit the ground."ow..that hurt"I groaned and he sat up my hands were stinging and I winced when I had to use them to get up."hey Isabel,are you ok?"He asked looking at my bandaged hands.I shoved them into my pockets and shrugged"just over did it a little"I said and I heard Shikamaru gasp"it was more than just little"He said motioning Naruto to come over and look at the bloody target.I looked away sheepishly from their eyes.I felt someones hands on my shoulders and looked up to see Shikamaru looking at me concerned holding my shoulders and staring at me."what?"I asked and it came out weak and scared.Kaka-san came over and told Shika to let me go then grabbed both my hands and pumped a small bit of chakra into them.He let go and I moved them around they didn't hurt anymore and I could move them freely."thanks Kaka-sensei"I said grateful. and he nodded."now don't train anymore today,got it?"He said coldly but still worriedly."yes Kaka-sensei"I said respectively.He walked off somewhere and both of the boys looked at me a little angry."what?"I asked preturbed."why would you do that to yourself?!?"Shikamaru asked and I felt like I was 2 inches tall."I wanted to become stronger"I said quietly as Naruto and Shikamaru stared at me like if they took their eyes off me I'd run"but you could really hurt yourself Isabel"Naruto pleaded and I snapped."STOP LECTURING ME LIKE I'M A LITTLE KID!!!I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR ME DAMNITT AND IF I NEED HELP I'LL ASK FOR IT I KNOW WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO AND I DIDN'T INJURE MYSELF THAT BADLY OK!!!"I yelled and they both stared at me in shock."I-Isabel-san?"Naruto asked quietly and I fell to the ground."listen,I-I'm sorry guys it's just..today's really hard for me and I'm just under alot of pressure lately but that's still no excuse for me yelling at you like that I'm sorry"I said barely above a whisper and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me in a hug."it's ok,just calm down"Shikamaru whispered nd Naruto hugged me as well."yeah just take it easy"he chimed in and I felt very uncomfortable with two guys hugging me and it was like they read my thoughts cuz they both jumped back and Shikamaru cleared his throat,blushing slightly and helping me up."seeya later guys"Naruto said and walked off.

Me and Shikamaru walked to the lake and layed back."so do you feel like talking about it?"Shikamaru finally spoke up,ending the silence.I sighed"mum died 6 years ago today,she made me leave someone very important to me and I haven't seen that pereson ever since that was on the same day she died an hour or so after she brought me here and I've lived on my own ever since.I said quietly and the next thing I knew he had pulled me into his lap and I was crying onto his chest but as quickly as it had happened I jumped up and ran away hearing Shikamaru yell my name behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto nor any of the charactors in this story other than Isabella, if I did there would be alotts of Yaoi/yuri and Naru-kun would be Sasuke and Gaara's bish!

ran to my lonely apartment and grabbed my head as memories flew back into my mind, memories of Gaara._I giggled as he took a picture of me and then we posed,our arms hung over eachothers shoulders and we both gave eachother bunny ears."ok,on three one.two.three!!!"I said and took the picture._I looked through my drawers and pulled out the old faded photos and looked at them.I laughed a little and felt tears stream down my face,but if they were happy or not I didn't know.I wiped them away and stuck the pictures in my weapons pack.I ran to where our group was to meet to go to the chunin exams and we all ran to where we needed to be I strayed from the others and leaned on the window sill."hey Isabel you ok?"Shikamaru asked coming over and I winced"sorry shikamaru I'm sorry really really sorry."I said and he shook his head smiling."it's ok,Isabel-san I understand why you reacted like that I just wanted to check on you."He said and walked off I noted that everyone was giving all of us genin dirty looks, they all looked older. I Sighed and looked around I noticed a red haired boy with sea-green eyes and a gord on his back, he was from the sand village. I paid no attention till I saw a girl with blonde hair pulled into two ponytails at the top and two at the bottom and a boy beside her with paint on his face or atleast it looked like paint and he wore a black outfit and it had ears he had something on his back as did the girl.Why did the three seem so familliar?I just shook it off and waitied for the exams to start.The first thing we did was a pencil and paper test but the questions were kinda complicated. More than half the people failed for cheating but I did three problems and got bored so I quit,but slid my paper under my arm to hide it.I thought about shikamaru and Naruto and looked at Shikamaru.I used my justu to get in his head where people couldn't hear us and told him the answers along with Naruto.then there was this "Ultimate question" which was supposed to be super hard and stuff that if you got wrong you automatically fail the chunin exams and some people left saying they weren't gonna waiste their time I stayed along with Naruto and Shikamaru.then the guy said we passed for staying.

Some chick came in and said her name was Anko and that we were going to some "Forest of Death" and I stopped listening once I saw the red haired boy along with the other two that were in his group,or atleast I thought they were since they were the only sand nins there.I sighed as we all were lead out to the "Forset of Death" and when we got there she started preaching on about how dangerous it was and how some of us may die out there but I just ignored it all and moved away from, everyone to look at the pictures again. I counted it off in my head_ '1.me and Gaara 2.me and Gaara 3.me and Kankuro 4.me ,Kankuro and Temari 5.Me and Temari 5.Me and Kankuro again 6.Kankuro and Temari 7.Gaara 8.me and Temari 9.Gaara and his teddy bear and my stuffed rabbit grinning like a dork.10--' _"Come on Isabel we gotta go now"Naruto said and I nodded hiding the pictures before he could see them.I followed both of my teammates. As I passed the red haired boy I caught eyes with him, his eyes were cold, and hateful. I just shook my head and looked away brushing past him and both of my teammates,leaving them confused.We got there and automatically had ot hide to protect our scrolls and find other ninjas to take their scrolls.After about 20 minutes I was struck by sand and fell to my knees as blood seeped down my cheek. I growled and stood up glaring at the new enemy,a boy with red hair and a gord on his back. The two that were with him were already attacking Shikamaru and Naruto."Naruto ,Shikamaru don't fuck this up or else!!"I said coldly and wiped the blood off my face,laughing psycotically. "if I were you I wouldn't make the mistake of making me bleed."I hissed at the red head."oh?and why is that?"He asked coldly, almost as cold as I had."ah now why would I tell you--"I said but he threw a kunia at me,and I barely dodged it. He got an insane look on his face and the cork on his gord popped off and sand spilled all around him. My eyes got wide and I froze. My breath turned shallow,I knew why he seemed so familliar...Gaara!!

I stumbled backwards and pulled Shikamaru and Naruto with me then ran away. Once we were out of sight I stopped and let go of the two confused genin. "Isabel-san!what were you thinking running away like that?!?"Naruto asked angrilly."goddamnitt Naruto, you want to get us killed?that sand nin,the one I was fighting his name is Gaara Sabaku. He's extrememly dangerous I knew him when he was younger,before I came here...I've seen what he can do he killed someone.He was just a little boy but he still killed them. I watched it all"I whispered the memories of my dream coming back to me.We finished in the forest and that's all we had for today we had passed and got to take a month break but that didn't last long.We all ended up in a battle arena and had to fight eachother I was standing alone not paying attention to the fight between the two Hyuugas. I sighed and walked over twords the lonely red haired genin that I bileved to be Gaara Sabuku.He didn't seem to notice me."love only yourself, and fight only for yourself...do you really bileve that?"I asked quietly.He turned surprized."you!the girl that ran away"He said and I winced. "I ran because I was afraid. I know what you can do, I've seen it with my own eyes"I said quiet. His eyes widened."what did you say a minute ago?"He asked and I frowned."I asked you if you really bileved what you said that day?love only yourself, and fight only for yourself"I said and held the case my pictures were in tigtly in my hand, hurting my cuts because today I had over did it again and luckilly not Sensei, Shikamaru, or Naruto found out about it. He glared"how do you know about that?"He hissed and I sighed about to tell him but then the new battle started,He transported himself down into the arena and I looked to see my name under Gaaras. "shit"I whispered, jumping down into the arena.I got ready and the cork from his gord flew at me,but I was prepared and caught it."well if you're both ready then,fight!"the dude said and I smirked gaara stood perfectly still, waiting for my attack but I new very well that the sand surrounding him would protect him so I just smirked and decided to use my favorite tactic in these situations, mess with his head.


End file.
